Low voltage devices, such as LED strip lighting, are commonly used in both retail and other consumer environments. For example, in retail environments, merchandise is commonly displayed on a series of adjustable shelves. The shelves may be moved and adjusted based on the merchandise that is displayed on them. One common challenge with displaying merchandise on shelves is providing adequate lighting. When displayed products are not properly lit they may appear less appealing or to consumers.
Low voltage lighting, such as LED strip lighting, is commonly used to illuminate retail products on shelves. A common lighting challenge with any shelving and display lighting is to provide a power connection to the lighting at every position along the adjustable range. Typical power connections provide discreet power connections for a plug. While some power strips provide a plurality of connection locations, the options are still limited to discreet locations on the strip.
In addition, any power distribution solution for DC lighting and devices faces additional design challenges. Specifically, DC devices require a specific polarity, while AC devices may be plugged in with the plug prongs in any orientation. If the prongs of a DC device are reversed, the reverse flow of current may damage the device or render it unworkable.
Accordingly, an improved power connection method and device are need in the industry.